Bowser's Tale
by Jake Silvers
Summary: The king koopa is in a slump. What better for an evil tyrant than a trip to find new lands to plunder and steal and destroy and make his own? off to see a very smart professor then on to adventure (see: sheer villainy and tyranny)
1. Level 1

Level 1 Start

Deep down within the dark depths of Bowser's keep the koopa king sat upon his throne scheming away. His scheming wasn't what it used to be His thoughts wondered, and he sighed. The nefarious plans that just went through his head ended in failure quickly. He continued this throughout the afternoon each sigh growing louder and louder.

Bowser couldn't make anything work. Frustration wasn't something he handled well, and he quickly tried to vent with deafening roar that shook the inner chambers of the castle. The guards, stunned at first, played a quick game of paper-rock-scissors to see who would check on the king.

The koopa troopa on the standing to the left of the great doors had lost the best of 3. He cringed and reached for the handle. He stood still for a moment gathering his courage, he then took a deep breath and slowly creaked the door open. He started to ask a question when another, yet slightly less room shaking, roar came in response.

"Leave!" Bowser yelled after he finished his roar and the door snapped shut as if though it had never been opened. Bowser was breathing hard, anger was also something the koopa king didn't handle well.

He sat back in his throne and closed his eyes and tried to relax his claws come to a rest on the end of the marble armrests. Deep breaths were taken, Bowser reaching the calm when a high pitch voice cracked his silence.

"Lord Bowser is something the matter?" The owner of the voice was none other than Kammy swooshing in on her broom. She looked at him noticing his armrests had become cracked by his claws. "Lord Bowser please be careful with the marble, the coins per block has risen in the past months."

"The only reason I broke them was because of your nails-on-a-chalkboard voice," Bowser answered back with smoke jetting out of his nostrils.

"I apologize sincerely for the chair but what was that roar about? I could feel it in my tower." Bowser grumbled not wanting his advisor to know he was hitting a scheming dry spell. "You've hit a dry spell haven't you?" Bowser was at a loss for words, His only thoughts were, how did she know?

"It's not a dry spell," Bowser spoke up. "Its just I can't make a plan that is flawless is all.

"So what is your lordship going to do about that?"

"I don't know yet." There it was, the admission he was trying to hide from himself. But low and behold the truth pops out. This only depressed him and Bowser drooped, or tried to at least. His custom made throne kept his shell in one place and thus Bowser couldn't droop. He improvised and drooped his head instead. He reached up to rub his brow feeling defeat and more sighs quickly followed.

"My king might I suggest something?" Kammy spoke up.

"What!?" Bowser kept his face in his hand.

"Well you've been back in the castle for two years. And in that time you've sufferd quite a number of setbacks."

"Your point?" followed by a threatening growl.

"Well it's been quite some time since you have traveled so I'm proposing that you take a vacation."

"A vacation!?" Bowser leaped up from his throne. "A . . . " He calmed quite quickly that Kammy noticed.

"Lord Bowser?" Kammy inquired wondering what he was thinking.

"Kammy!" Bowser yelled making Kammy jump. "Pack my things. I'm going on a vacation." Bowser then began to laugh, it being full of evil.

Kammy was unsure of what was happening. Bowser was going on a vacation but he was laughing as if though he was raiding princess Peach's castle. "My king, you are just vacationing aren't you?"

"I think I'll go visit the different kingdoms and well," Bowser laughter died down to a chuckle. "get some souvenirs." Bowser walked toward towering doors of his throne room. He cracked the door open to find the guards fidgeting anxiously, but he barked an order and the two guards saluted and ran off toward the heli-pad on the keeps roof, going to start up his clown copter.

"Kammy!" Bowser yelled once more as he walked back towards his small advisor. "Where can I find a map of the different kingdoms smaller areas?"

"There has never been a universal map before, only kingdom specific maps that never usually leave there country of origin." Her words made Bowser growl.

"Surely someone has been to a few of the different lands."

"Do you remember when we first visited Rougeport?"

"Of course. A town full of no good dirty cretins, my kind of place. What of it."

"While we were there I heard about of a goomba professor who was well traveled."

"Well traveled you say,"

"Yes, if anyone would have a map of the kingdoms it would be him."

"His name?"

"Frankly I believe."

"Good, good," a toothy grin appeared on his face. Suddenly a loud knock came upon the dual doors. Bowser gave a loud "Enter" and the troopas that bowser had talked to earlier had come back.

"Sir your copter is ready," one of the troopas stated.

"Good you're dismissed," Bowser answered and the troopa went back to his post on the other side of the grand doors.

"Your not leaving right now are you?" Kammy asked in shock.

"I'm not leaving, leaving," came Bowser's reply, and confusion replaced the shocked look on Kammy's face. "I'm going to visit Peach and those blasted plumbers before I leave."

Kammy's jaw nearly hit the floor. "Why?" was the only thing she could muster.

"It's part of a bigger plan," Bowser said as he made his way toward the double doors. "a MUCH bigger plan." He left through the doors laughing once again.

Kammy smile. King Bowser was back . . . sort of.

Level 1 Completed


	2. Level 2

Level 2 Start

A beautiful day it was in the Mushroom Kingdom. Free from Bowser's terror the Toad Bazaar was in full steam in the late afternoon. Scores and scores of toads, koopas, goombas, and denizens of the kingdom were running between the stalls, most were just window shoppers but several could be seen in a fierce bit of haggling. But this day was still beautiful, this day was still just as good even with the huge bustle.

One toad in particular seemed to enjoy the site of the intense market; he was sitting on a nearby hill munching on a roasted mushroom. His fun started to dampen when he began to hear a whirring noise in the distance. Thinking nothing of it he simply return to his snack and his view. But the whirring grew louder and louder as each second passed leading only to the toad's ever increasing annoyance. He quickly got up and turned to see where all the noise was coming from, but once he did he wished he hadn't. His face reflected his inner terror as he seen Bowser come riding down on his clown copter, his terror led him to flee from his scenery onlooking down into the bazaar so that he may warn the others.

He broke through the first few stalls yelling at the top of his lungs. He yelled till his throat cracked, he yelled till he got to the very heart of the bazaar. He continued to scream and point into the skies determined to warn everyone. The few that took interest in his initial yelps and yipes quickly fled screaming as the toad had. It took merely seconds for the word to spread throughout the entire bazaar and only seconds more for it to empty out entirely.

Bowser came down in a slow exaggerated fashion. He hopped out and switched the auto-pilot on for the keep and let it go. He watched as it ascended, knowing he wouldn't see it for a while. He was almost grateful really, remembering right before his flight that his plan hinged on another aspect that his advisor would oversee and went back to tell her. Bowser chuckled to himself at Kammy's inability to comprehend the broader picture of his newest plan.

Bowser was through thinking about what would happen to his castle and his troops once he left and turned to regard the empty bazaar before him. He had seen the entire thing. The toad running away, screaming; others taking up his screams; and the quick and somewhat practiced evacuation of the market. He felt a little suspicious but he wouldn't let that spoil his good mood.

"About 34 seconds," referring to the emptying of the giant square. "I do believe that's my best record yet." Bowser was quite pleased with his new record, this one beating his old one by over ten seconds. But Bowser quickly dropped his interest in the records and turned to regard the castle. The castle was his intended target. Not that he was going to take it or anything like that; at least not this time. He stopped to appreciate the castle in all its splendor. He had a thing for castles owning several smaller keeps throughout the Mushroom Kingdom but nothing as grand as princess Peach's castle. Being late afternoon the sun was beginning to set and the way it hit the castle almost made Bowser forget all about his "vacation". Almost.

He strolled up the many steps to the enormous entrance and quickly noticed two toad guardsmen carrying halberds. Though they tried to put up a strong facade Bowser could see them trembling. As he approached closer they gained some courage and dropped their halberds into and X shape and tried to show no fear. Bowser simply took a deep breath a small compact flame to burn the halberds just below the metal and up. The wood quickly charred and crumbled to ash and the blades fell to the ground red hot from the fire. The toads, now that their weapons were basically gone, dropped their burned sticks and pickup from where everyone else in the bazaar had left off. Running and screaming for their lives. Bowser turned to watch them go chuckling from the sheer exhilaration seeing how much terror he could case in others. He turned back towards the now unguarded entrance and simply let himself in; unaware that one toad had not run off from fright as he arrived.

* * * * * *

That one toad that had seen Bowser, before even the leisurely toad on the hill, before he even got close. Of course the toad panicked at first unsure of what he should do. He quickly came to his senses and knew he had to do one thing, and he quickly ran off to find Mario.

Mario lived close enough to toad town to see from the front gates of toad town, but he and his brother lived so far up that the small toad was trudging slowly up before he was even halfway up the slope. Still the small toad knew time was of the essence and he pick up as much speed as his tired little legs could. He pushed through his exhaustion and the pain, wishing now that he had joined the martial arts club when he had the chance, but this was neither the time nor place for such regrettable thoughts. He continued to push his limits just in time to see the triangular roof peak up over the hill he was climbing. With renewed vigor he continued the run, getting to the brother's front yard in seconds. The toad was dismayed however when he collapsed as soon as he had hit the front yard and was now too busy gasping air for his less-than-fit lungs to even call out a name.

"Ma . . . Ma . . . Mario!" Came the small toads voice, though it sounded dull and raspy. "Mario! Luigi! Someone!" he continued to call.

Luck was with the young toad this day for Luigi was in the kitchen, which was the closest room to the front yard, trying to grab a before dinner snack when he thought he heard a muffled sound. Luigi thought it might be his brother's snoring but then laughed, for the noise was far too quiet to come from his brother. But then he heard the sound again, and once more, and yet still more. Curious Luigi went to the front door to check where all the noise was coming from. As soon as he opened the door he noticed the collapsed toad.

He ran towards the toad but then quickly switched directions, running for his sleeping brother. He ran quickly through the house making swift turns and agile steps back to the bedroom where his brother was enjoying a before dinner nap. Luigi quickly began rocking his brother trying to make him wake up. Mario stirred for a second before he opened his eyes to see what his brother wanted. He blinked a few times getting used to the light but in that small time of being awake Luigi thought he was stable enough to be dragged through the house by his arm.

Had Mario been allowed to get some stable footing he most likely would have not: Hit the half open door going out of the bedroom, hit the chairs going into the kitchen or the wall when Luigi made a sharp turn toward their front door, the door jamb when they had finally gotten outside, and finally being dragged halfway to the collapsed toad face first through the dirt.

Luigi had let go of Mario's arm a little ways from the toad thinking the durable plumber would be up on his feet in seconds. The toad had caught his second wind from the incredible hike and pointed toward Mario with a worried look on his face. Luigi turned to see why his brother still wasn't by his side and when he did see he once again rushed towards his brother.

It took a few moments for Luigi to rouse his battered brother. Mario woke up and got to his feet shaking off the pain and dirt on his trousers. Mario quickly observed the surroundings and notice the toad, now getting to his feet, hurrying to get to him.

"Mario you have to hurry! Bowser's in Toad town!" The toad frantically told Mario. Mario's eyes widened and Luigi's closed shut when they heard that. Mario quickly patted the toad's shoulder for his good work and ran back into his house. He popped out several seconds later with two hammers. Luigi noticed he had brought two hammers and was quickly against the idea. Mario simply threw Luigi's hammer at him and then quickly hit his brother with his own hammer sending the green plumber rolling down the great hill towards the entrance to the town.

They reached the town in mere seconds, Luigi crashing into the wall while Mario tried to dislodge his clumsy brother. They noticed the streets were empty except for a few toads toads that lived in town checking on the others that were most likely holed up in the sewers or giant mailboxes. The brothers walked quickly through the streets taking note of what a few people were saying. The most notable were the word Bowser and castle. Mario ushered his brother into a dead run in which Luigi reluctantly accepted.

By the time they got to the castle's courtyard the brother's were passed by two toads dressed in uniforms screaming for help. Mario grabbed his brother's arm and picked up his pace wondering why exactly Bowser had just come out in the middle of the day and by himself from the lack of soldiers standing around. The plumber thought about what the giant koopa was planning for his next big move, but Mario thought it best to just push those thoughts away and finish this business with Bowser quickly. No more thoughts entered his head as he ran into the castle dragging his unwilling brother along with him.

Level 2 Completed


	3. Level 3

Level 3 Start

Bowser's walk through the castle was only slowed by two more toads that thought they were brave, but instead they were just like the ones standing outside. He dropped them with a quick fireball. They may have went down but they had also barricaded the doors to Peach's throne room, which Bowser quickly found out. Instead of giving the toads a break he used them to break through the door itself. The toads were doing minimal damage if any at all so Bowser simply dropped his unlucky battering rams. He backed up a few paces and broke out into a quick sprint launching himself at the door shell first. He cracked through the doors as if he had opened them.

He got up to look at his handiwork and turned quickly to regard the princess. What he seen made a lump in his throat. Before him was the princess and a dozen heavily armed guards. Peach's face held a stern look as if she was expecting the entire thing.

"What do you want Bowser?" Peach said as she tried to bore a hole through the large koopa with her gaze.

"My dear dear Peach," Bowser said in a lighthearted tone, "I'm just here to have a nice little chat with you and the plumbers."

"I wholeheartedly believe you've come to 'chat'," her tone carrying a sharp edge.

"I have and I'm in a hurry. So summon the plumbers, NOW!" Bowser roared putting the fighters on their toes.

Bowser opened his mouth to roar another order but a hammer cracked him in the back of his head making the floor rise up to me him very quickly. Bowser recovered quickly and with a growl turned to see who blindsided him. It was Mario who had thrown the hammer and he had a very fierce look on his face. Luigi was still holding on to his hammer trembling slightly.

"Now now boys," Bowser was rubbing his head. "I've not come here fight, just to talk." Despite saying, yet again, his true intentions he could see the look of doubt on the two plumber's faces.

One of the brave toad fighters took action while Bowser's attention was elsewhere. He slowly came forward and prodded his weapon into Bowser's shell with force. Bowser yelled as he turned around and grabbed the weapon the toad was carrying and used it to toss the toad across the room, hitting a wall with a hard "thump"

Taking Bowser's action as a sign of aggression the other toads quickly yelled and charged. They were quickly silenced and put aside by a great paralyzing roar and a large fireball; which threw them away like the first toad had been. Burned toads littered the throne room, leaving the only conscious ones to their business.

"So . . . do I get my '**chat' **now?" Bowser turned back to regard the princess.

"Talk, we're listening," came Peach's answer.

"Plumbers up front," Bowser bent over and picked up the hammer that had struck him just moments earlier and tossed it back to Mario. "I'm only going to say what I have to say once."

Mario and Luigi gave the koopa a wide berth as they passed on each side. They each took a side next to Peach, there hammers ready for anything. Bowser quickly noticed how tense they were and gave a hearty laugh. His smile showing his sharp teeth, the group in front of him unsure what could be hiding behind that smile.

Level 3 Complete


	4. Level 4

Level 4 Start

Bowser had spent several minutes telling the trio of his scheming road block and his plans on how to fix that. He explained about a vacation he was going to take and stressed how it wouldn't be near the Mushroom Kingdom

Luigi's face reflected his bewilderment. Mario had his chin in his right hand, his face deep with thought. Peach was a much different story. Peach's face shone with an incredulous look and Bowser could tell she was still suspicious, though he hardly blamed her given his history with the group.

"You're going on a trip?" Peach asked seriously.

"Yes," Bowser shot back.

"Because you need a break?"

"Don't we all?"

"So you'll have a better chance of kidnapping me in the future?" 

"My vacation will ultimately come to that." At that answer the brothers tensed

"And you've told us this why?"

"Because I need a ride to Rogueport."

"Why don't you just take your clown copter o your airship?"

"Because only I'm going, that and I can't operate the airship by myself. I also refuse to cross the ocean

in the copter again."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why won't you cross the ocean in your copter?"

"Story for another time princess, maybe when I get back." A malicious chuckle followed.

"So you need a ride? What makes you think I'll even let you on a boat?

"Well I think of it like this. You put me on a boat, doesn't need to be super fast but I don't want it to be super slow. I go to Rogueport then I continue on my vacation through that land for a month or so then I go and explore some other lands for an even longer time.

"Your point?" Peach's annoyance started to show.

"My point, Peach, is how valuable is your Bowser free time? Not only your Bowser free time but also your Koopa Troop free time? Knowing that you can go on with your lives merrily without having to worry about the impending doom I usually bring along.

Those questions hit the three like the hammers the brothers held. They hadn't thought of what it would be like with Bowser out of their hair for a couple of months, and without having to worry about Bowser's minions. How could they refuse Bowser's request then? Peach huddled up with Mario and Luigi. Bowser watched the three as they tried to quiet the excitement in their voices. The three quickly came to a decision.

"We've decided," Peach spoke up with authority.

Bowser thought about saying "you don't say," but he simply answered back with a "and?" instead.

"We'll have you out on a boat at dawn. Be read at the docks."

"Oh I will, I will," Bowser face was plastered with a grin. He turned towards the doors and started to walk away. "But I'll be back, have no doubt, and when I come back I'll be back in full." He made it all the way to the door then stopped. "You've been warned!" He roared at them.

Several moments passed after Bowser had left. The three still seemed to be stewing over the threat. The three quickly found smiles on their faces despite the thick atmosphere. Luigi leaped up and cheered. Mario's face had a ear-to-ear grin and went to join his brother. Peach had walked back to her chair and collapsed as if she was exhausted. She only spent a second on the seat before she remembered her subjects that hadn't faired as well in the previous encounter.

"Mario, Luigi, take the toads to the infirmary while I go get someone to help you," The princess said quickly as she left the throne room.

Mario and Luigi had bussed most of the fallen toads to the infirmary by the time enough help had come to make a difference. When they finished they told the toad's about Bowser's vacation. The castle soon became a place of celebration. Before evening became night the castle was holding a feast and every denizen in the Mushroom kingdom that could make it was invited; all except one. That lone koopa simply sat at the wharf waiting for dawn to arrive. So that he may travel the world and call everything his.

"Celebrate while you can," Bowser said ominously. And still he sat.

Level 4 Complete


	5. Level 5

Level 5 Commence

Dawn came early to the nodding koopa king. Bowser momentum from Peach's castle had only lasted but a few short hours before the sweet sounds of sleep called upon him. The sun peak up over the horizon and sunlight bathed Bowser in gold rays. The rays stung his eyes so early in the morning but he liked the warmth they provided, as the night had brought sea gusts which had chilled Bowser to the shell. He tried to rise up off his makeshift chair, a box that had broke due to his weight, but quickly stumbled with achy joints. He walked just a couple of feet in each direction to stretch the grogginess out of his system. He turned to see if the ship had come in, it had, and heard someone clear their throat.

"You Bowser?" Came a gruff voice below below Bowser.

Bowser looked down to see a gruff looking bomb-omb with a great white 'stache and a weathered sailing hat. "I am," Bowser answered back.

"Then hurry up, we're on schedule so far and I'd like to keep it that way." The gruff bomb-omb turned and bean to walk away.

"Are you telling me what to do?" Bowser's words called with slight anger. This made the bomb-omb stop in his tracks.

"Well I see it like this," the bomb-omb turned. "you can either: A, wait for another boat to take you to Rogueport, which isn't going to happen; B, you can swim all the way there but by the looks of you I reckon you wouldn't make it more than a few miles; or C, shut up, get on the boat, and do what I say. In the end I choose who travels and who doesn't, and I've no problems with droppin' a fool off the side who doesn't follow orders." With that said he turned back toward his ship and started walking, barking orders to the sailors on the boat and those on the port.

Bowser regarded the captain for a moment. Never had anyone ordered him around, or threatened him. "Well at least he's no pushover." Bowser said quietly to himself as he started to follow the captain up onto the deck. Castoff was quick, twenty or thirty minutes went by before he felt the rocking of the boat, signaling they were leaving port.

Bowser had been nodding on the railing at the time and the rocking had jolted him awake. He turned to watch the port go away slowly and seen that the deck had filled up. About 50 people were talking amongst themselves, or looking for easy marks, or just throwing up due to their seasickness. Bowser turned back to the rail losing all interest in the crowd. He stood looking at the sea for several hours, lost in his fantasies about when he returned to the Mushroom kingdom. Bowser's thoughts vanished when the captain came out and called for everyone's attention.

"Everyone! Let me have your attention!" Which the bomb-omb quickly received. "My name is Bobbery, and I'll be your captain on your trip to Rogueport. Speaking of Rogueport we should be arriving there on the evening of three days from now. Until then enjoy the see breeze and a few sights if you get that lucky. Also," he turned and gave bowser an intense stare, "don't give me any reason to throw you overboard. Have a nice trip and if anyone has any questions feel free to come to my cabin and we'll talk about it." Bobbery turned and went back inside his cabin.

"Three more days!" Bowser nearly roared at the front of the ship away from the other passengers. His temper was short-lived as he decided to go and talk with Bobbery. He nearly plowed through those that felt they were tough enough to be step on as he made his way towards the captain's cabin. He climbed the stairs and put two firm knocks on the door. Bowser didn't wait for an answer and just barged in.

"What?" came Bobbery's annoyed voice from behind a newspaper that read "The Mushroom Gazette" not bothering to put it away.

"Do you have an engine on this ship?" Bowser asked thinking there was.

"How did you know?" Bobbery still didn't look up from his paper.

"No sails,"

"Why do you ask," papers still up.

"I want you to let me see it."

"What!? Why?" Bobbery dropped his paper at Bowser's answer.

"My time is important, and I don't want to waste it going at a drift. If I get to see the engine I may be able to make some modification and we may even see Rogueport before we see tomorrow night."

Bobbery thought about what Bowser had said. There was a lot of trading done between Rogueport and Toad town that Bobbery did most of. It would mean more profit and they could outrun any pirates.

"I'll let you take a look," he scrutinized Bowser closely, "but if you mess it up I'll have your shell." With his very clear warning he went out onto the deck and called the closest sailor to him, a grungy goomba. He quickly told the sailor to take the over sized koopa to the engine room. The sailor answered with a "yes cap'n" and motion for Bowser to follow him.

The goomba had walked down onto the stairs leading to the deck stopping momentarily for his follower. Then he quickly started towards the central door just below the rail Bobbery had stepped out on and made his earlier announcements and door led to a small room with a ladder. Bowser followed the goomba down the ladder as best he could, his shell had made it more than a little difficult. As soon as he got completely down into the hall he could feel that it had a much warmer atmosphere. The two started their walk down the hall where the walls started to change from wood to metal which Bowser couldn't help but ask.

"What's with the remodeling?" Bowser asked the goomba.

"With the gnarly heat coming from the engine the cap'n thought it best to change a few things to prevent some rather fiery problems, if ye catch me drift," the goomba answered back. Bowser just grunted his reply back.

The pair continued down the short hall to stop before a big metal door. The goomba stepped up to the door and jumped to crank it, then pushed it open. Bowser's face reflected amazement when he saw what was on the other side of the door. Or at least he thought it was amazement, he thought maybe shock but he wasn't hyperventilating. Still his mixed feeling about the engine stood. The engine in front of him was nearly half the size of his koopa cruiser's, but the parts looked as if though they had seen quite a few years had gone by. After looking wide-eyed at the engine for several minutes he understood what the feeling he was feeling was, it was disgust.

"This looks like trouble but my boys will . . ." Bowser had forgotten that he was out at sea at that moment. "Ah crap, never mind." He realized he had no way of communicating with his troopas back at the castle. Bowser just turned and made his way back to the deck. As soon as his head popped out from the door the captain called for him. Not too overly pleased but still he went up the stairs to hear Bobbery out.

"Well Bowser, any progress?" Bobbery asked unable to quell the excitement in his voice.

"With that mess you call an engine? Not likely. You'd be better off just scrapping that engine when we get to port." Bowser said trying to rid himself of the image of the engine. He looked up and seen that Bobbery had turned a bright red color.

"What's with him?" Bowser asked the goomba that had taken him below.

"You just messed up, the cap'n actually made the engine from scrap," the goomba finished quickly and jumped down to the deck leaving Bowser to face the captain's wrath all by himself. The realization hit him. Bobbery was angry because he just insulted one of his prided creations.

"Bobbery listen," Bowser turned to ease the angry bomb-omb.

"No, you listen to me." Angry seemed to understate how Bobbery was feeling. A ticking noise could now be heard from the captain. "I tried my hardest to build an engine that would keep me and my boys employed. I don't need some ungrateful passenger telling me about how good or bad my ship is." Bobbery started to slowly walk towards Bowser. "You, you . . ." The ticking stop and Bowser had just enough time to cover his face. Bobbery exploded, sending Bowser through the guardrail and into the main mast, nearly making the toad in the crow's nest fall out. His spikes caught deeply in the thick wood and held him aloft nearly 10 feet above the deck.

Bowser dropped his arms and coughed. He looked straight across to the captain's deck and seen Bobbery turning to a light shade of pink, then purple, then back to blue. Bowser noticed that he never took his hateful eyes off of the hanging koopa.

"Maybe you should just **hang** around for a little while," Bobbery turned and went back into his chambers and the crew went back to their duties as if nothing happened.

Bowser did just "hang" for quite a while. He'd thought about what he'd said. He'd wounded another's pride. Something he'd never want to happen to him. Make no mistake, Bowser was a black hearted being, but still he felt a connection to people who built things that he had interests in. Hours passed as did the thoughts. The blazing sun on the horizon melted into the orange sea, only to be replaced by blue full moon. Bowser's thoughts started to die down with the rise of the moon and he slowly drifted off to sleep while he was rocked by the ocean.


	6. Level 6

Level 6 – Start

Bowser awoke the next morning, groggy and with a tinge of pain. He shook his head and slowly opened his eyes. He cringed and turned his head away from the sunrise to his left. Down below him he could here the sailors scurrying back and forth in a hurry.

"Seems I didn't sleep for long," Bowser mumbled. He brought his right arm in front of his shell and tapped the center. "ah, still a little tender." His eyes went over to the captain's deck. He seen that the rail he crashed through had been patched, badly. He then brought his attention to the deck some 10 or so feet below.

"Alright I can do this, just gotta push my self off –" Bowser tried to get his hands on the mast but with no luck. "Great," Bowser let his arms fall to his side. He knew he was just going to have to rock his way out of his current predicament. He began to rock and was able to go further left to right the more he wiggled. He stopped when he felt he could get himself out. He quickly threw his body forward. Bowser's used too much force and when his spikes let go he fell to the deck right on his stomach.

"Owwwwwwww," Bowser let out as if sighing. He slowly got to his feet not wanting to test if the pain reacted to quick movement. Now that he was no longer attached to the mast the sailors held the brunt of his attention. They never slowed, and they seemed to be anxious about something. He caught the nearest sailor, it happened to be the one that showed him below deck the day before.

"Hey what's wrong with everyone?" Bowser asked as he held a hand up to stop the rushing sailor.

"Well, it's just that," He stalled, "there's no need to be alarmed it's just that," He froze when he heard a splash of water. Bowser shot him a suspicious look, one which he seen. "Listen Bowser I've got my duties to see to." He walked away without giving Bowser a second glance.

"Hey wait," Bowser called but the goomba sailor disappeared below deck. He just stood looking around at the other sailors, who seemed to be giving him a wide berth so they could avoid the questions. Guess I'll just have to go ask," Bowser stopped when he remembered what happened less than 12 hours before. "Probably best not to ask Bobbery anything, he'd might just blow-up again for being nosy. He heard another splash which piqued his interest, but also happened to make all the sailors he could see freeze. He thought it came from the back of the ship so he decided to go up above the captain's deck to see if he could see things better from the bow.

He lumbered up the stairs and set his eyes to the horizon. He could see a small brown ship pointed towards him. "What the?" He couldn't get a good look at the ship since it was so far away, but he guessed it was most likely a pirate ship, and it was launching cannonballs, hence the splashing noises. He couldn't see the crew very well but the flag they flew reminded him of something. He looked at around to see if anyone had a spyglass. His eyes quickly went to the crow's nest and seen that the toad sailor had one, and was currently looking at the pirate vessel.

Bowser walked down to the deck and yelled up to the toad. "Hey, you in the crow's nest!"

This stunned the toad, but he answered as quickly as he could. "WHAT!"

Bowser smiled, "What are those things that you look through to see far away?

"You mean a spyglass?" The sailor answered.

"I don't know, what does it look like?" Bowser called back

"Like this," The sailor brought out the spyglass so Bowser could see it. Bowser quickly kicked the base of the mast. The shockwave caused the sailor to drop what he was holding and grab onto the rail to keep his balance. Bowser's hand shot up and caught the spyglass before it could fall any further.

"Thanks," Bowser called behind him as he went back to the bow.

"Hey, give that back!" The toad yelled, but Bowser paid him no mind.

Back up on the bow, Bowser extended the spyglass and focused his attention on the ship shooting at them. The ship was old, patched up but it was old. **I think I've seen that ship before**,Bowser thought. He looked up at the flag to see if it could clue him in on the pursuer's identity. The flag was a mixed red and blue color with a shark jolly roger with the crossbones in it's mouth. Bowser looked at the deck to get a look at the crew. What he saw were small sharks running back and forth, many of them wearing blue bandanas.

"You're kidding me," Bowser said aloud as he lowered the spyglass. He raised it again to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Through it he still saw the familiar ship with the same flag and the suspiciously familiar crewman. By the time Bowser lowered the spyglass again the sailor from the crow's nest snatched it from his hand.

"Get your own," The sailor bravely growled despite Bowser towering over him. Bowser shot him a side glance with his teeth showing slightly. That was all it took for the brave sailor to lose all courage and scurry away as fast as he could.

The thoughts going through Bowser's head weren't pleasant. He quickly cut his chain of thought and hurried down to the captain's quarters. He completely disregarded knocking and just entered unannounced.

"I'm sure it's uncommon where you're from but on this ship we knock when entering private quarters," Bobbery said, his voice still thick with anger. He was looking over sea charts, most likely trying to see if they could get within rougeport's waters before they were overtaken, or worse.

"Tell me, you know we're being chased by pirates right?" Bowser knew he was pushing his luck but still he asked.

Bobbery's eyes quickly shot up and they were as angry as his words. "No. Surely that's not why I've been plotting our path to see if we could dump anything over board so we could safely get away."

Bowser almost smiled at the sarcasm, almost. "What if I could make our problem go away?" Now he let the smile appear on his face.

"How could you do that?" Bobbery was curious now, as well as a little suspicious.

"I think I may know the captain of the ship following us."

"So?"

"What if I got him to stop?"

"And just how would you do that?"

"I'll politely ask him to stop following us."

Bobbery was silent for a second. "What if you can't stop him?

"Then I'll destroy his ship," The smile turned malicious.

"I bet you'll want me to turn the ship around and come back for you, won't you? I won't do it unless I see them very far away."

"I'll send a fireball your way when you can come back," Bobbery's eyes shot up to the koopa's word. "Don't worry, not like I'll try and hit you."

"Tell me before you leave Bowser, but how do you know the pirate?" Bobbery inquired.

"I had fought with him several years ago. Needless to say that I won and spared his life, so he owes me." Bowser answered back in complete confidence.

"How are you going to go about getting on his ship?"

"Follow me and I'll show you." Bowser turned and left the captain to follow him. Bowser took a position at the right rail as it was out of view from anyone looking behind them. "No just remember to come back and get me," he said when he seen the captain pop out of his quarters. He then simply fell to the cold ocean below him.

Bobbery shook his head at the now gone koopa. "Crazy, just plain crazy."


	7. Level 7

Level 7 START

Bowser let himself fall of the railing seeing a little shock in Bobbery's eyes. **Act's like he's never seen anyone jump ship before**, Bowser thought with a quiet chuckle. The water was cold but it felt oddly refreshing. Bowser maneuvered himself to the back of the ship and set himself a drift towards the incoming ship. But as he just started to get a little ways away from Bobbery's ship he heard a loud splash of water.

"Oh crap," The water had made him forget that cannonballs were still being shot his way. He quickly dove to avoid any that could possibly hit him on the surface and made it a good halfway to the other ship before he surfaced. "I'll try not to forget that next time."

Bowser just let himself drift once again. He found the experience quite nice. **Note to self**, Bowser thought, **install pool in the keep. **The drifting rest quickly came to an end as the next time he looked up he saw that the pirate ship was almost on top of him. He swam to the side and grabbed a bit of the patching. He began to hoist himself up the side of the incredibly patched ship. "Wow, I thought it looked bad from far away."

Bowser made his way to the deck despite being very large. He popped his head up just enough to get a glimpse of the action on the deck. Small sharks were running around and they happened to be sparse. "I thought he had tons of these things," Bowser said quietly as he tried to remember his encounter with these pirates all those years ago. He pulled himself up onto the deck when the coast was clear. He made several steps before a small shark popped through a door and bounced off the koopa's large front.

"Ow, watch where you're going you big...," The pirate stopped his remark and looked up at who he bumped into. His sense came quickly back to him and he yelled, "Intruder!"

Bowser quickly socked the diminutive pirate in the face. It knocked him out which made Bowser feel better but the call had already been said. He heard many footfalls before he even turned. Once he did however he noticed the whole crew had seemed to assemble themselves in front of him. **Surely this can't be his crew, there aren't enough of them.** Bowser attempted to take a step forward. He was quickly met with the sharpest points of about 10 pikes and tridents.

"Now now boys," came a soft easy voice from over Bowser's head, "we treat our old acquaintances better than that."

**No doubt about it now**, Bowser thought. "How have things been Johnny?"

"Oh they've been good, plenty to plunder out on my sea. You know everyone thinks these waters are free, if only they knew the truth huh?" The shark came down off the stairs taking his sweet time. He had a wine glass in his right hand, filled with the best mushroom brandy from either the mushroom kingdom or it's surrounding provinces. He held a hand up to the smaller sharks and shooed them away.

"I see this bunch is still as friendly as they were," Bowser remarked

"Well you can never be too careful now that we're pirates again." Johnny answered apathetically. "Now what do I owe the presence of the great koopa king aboard my humble ship?"

Humble was right; Bowser thought to say but instead asked another question. "What happen to the rest of your crew?"

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't there used to be, oh I don't know, a ton of the bandana wearing guys around?"

"Oh," Johnny seemed a little embarrassed. "Well, they're uh, they're on vacation."

"Vacation?" Bowser couldn't believe what he just heard. "You give your minions vacation?"

Johnny shot him an incredulous look. "Of course, I'm not a slave driver. I'm their captain and they deserve a break every once in a while. Though I do wish that the reds wouldn't have taken off at the same time half my blues did. But what can I do, I'm just a big ol softy on the inside."

"I bet you are soft on the inside" Bowser remarked quietly.

Johnny took another swig of his brandy. "Now why did you decide to grace our presence with yours?"

"Well I just happened to be, uh, floating out in the middle of the ocean," Bowser sighed. "Alright stop staring like that; you know why I'm here."

"I can't say that I do," Johnny drained his glass and gave it to the nearest blue for a refill. "Why again?" Bowser only threw back his hand with a long claw pointing towards the ship a ways ahead of them. "Oh that. And?"

"I'm here to stop you from your pirating acts."

Johnny soaked in the words. He then swished his brandy a little and took another swig. "And?"

"And what? I thought I made it pretty clear." Bowser answered.

"What are you going to do if I refuse?" Johnny's voice had a certain something to it.

"I'm gonna ask again until you do it. What do you think I'm gonna do? I'm gonna bust this place up badder than an explosions anonymous meeting that has a hundred bomb-ombs in attendance."

Johnny started to laugh, a laugh that was followed by his light crew. He put his glass down on the closest hand rail and walk over to the large koopa. "Now Bowser you should know better than anyone not to make idle threats."

"Threats?" Bowser scoffed. "I don't make threats. I tell you what WILL happen if you cross me."

"And just how are you gonna go about, seeing through on those eventauls?"

"This is that busted ship you called your own way back when you were in possession of that star isn't it?"

"How could you tell?"

"I imagine this is what that ship would look like if it was patched up."

Johnny started to applaud. "Very nice Bowser. I didn't know you were a detective."

"I just happen to have a very good memory"

"And? How are you gonna bust this place up?"

"It's a patched ship, so I'll just destroy the patches. Simple."

"Well," Johnny turned to go back up the stairs. "I'm sure you haven't toughened up any so; boys!" The blues turned to regard their captain. "Toss this nuisance overboard and lets get that ship!" Johnny raised his glass and the crew cheered. The cheer brought with the raising of weapons as the captain went back to his deck to oversee the entertainment.

"You're gonna regret that Johnny." Bowser calmly said as he prepared for the fight to come

"I really doubt that." Johnny said with obvious smirk

As soon as the first blue jumped a smile could be seen on Bowser's face.

Level 7 COMPLETE


	8. Level 8

Sorry about how short this chapter is but I need more time than what I have now to write up what is now going to be Level 9. Please review, I'm begging you. Tell me what you like, what you hate, what you expect to happen; something. Just show me you have an interest. I'm not only doing this for me but also for everyone who has read and liked this story. So I'm begging you tell me what you think. You don't even have to review it, just send me some mail and tell me about you thoughts on it.

* * *

Level 8 Start

Bowser quickly reached out and grabbed the lance of the blue that jumped towards him. He quickly swung towards the rails of the ship and let go, launching the unfortunate minion into the ocean.

"Well? Who's next?" Bowser said with a chuckle.

The blues didn't appreciate being underestimated. They soon rushed Bowser in waves, though that did little to keep the remaining crew on board. One by one, and sometimes by 3 or more, the crew disappeared from the deck. When there was just one blue left, all shivering and cowering, Bowser drudged up to him.

"Boo," Bowser said right in the blue's face. The blue quickly dropped his weapon and ran and leapt of the deck of his own free will. "Ah hahaha hahaha haha ah," Bowser sighed at the end.

He then brought his attention to the higher deck as he seen. Johnny was still up there watching him. His glass still in his hand. His face still calm, though lacking the previous smirk. Bowser turned and shot him back a smirk of his own.

"If I were you Johnny I would get some braver minions."

"Would you?" Johnny asked.

"No doubt, minions are the public image we set up. When people see my minions they run and scream and pray someone will save them. If anyone seen your minions they would just laugh at how cowardly they were."

CRACK

The glass Johnny was holding had shattered under his grasp. "You wanna run that by me again?" Johnny asked. "Tell me I didn't just hear you talk bad about my crew."

Bowser seen the obvious change and decided to push some buttons. "Oh I'm sorry," He cleared his throat loudly. "Your minions are COWARDS, which means YOU'RE A COWARD!" He yelled.

Johnny didn't say a word. He turned and went to what Bowser assumed was the captain's quarters. When Johnny returned he held a nasty looking trident. He walked down the steps onto the main deck with deliberate slowness. When he reached the bottom he took the spear in both hands.

"I'll accept you coming aboard unannounced. I'll accept you making silly demands. I'll even accept your threats. But, but the second you start speakin' ill of me and my crew is where I draw the line. So I'm gonna be a nice guy and ask you how you want leave this world."

"You're joking right?" Bowser asked, "You beat me, I doubt it." Bowser interlaced his claws and flexed them towards the perturbed shark. "Seems you want a fight, so let's go."

"You feel like dying then hmm? I'll be more than happy to be your reaper." Johnny said as he swung his spear down to his side. His face was that of someone who was going to hurt someone and his mindset was that of making it happen.

Bowser's large frame didn't suit him for a fight on the cluttered deck of the large ship but he would have to deal with it.

The stood just feeling each other out for several minutes before there was any movement. Johnny decided to strike, and as soon as Bowser blinked he was in motion. He thrust the spear as soon as he thought feasible. His thrust was aimed right at Bowser's neck, and Bowser reacted too slowly to completely dodge Johnny's attack. The smile was now on Johnny's face as he imagined a very large, very dead, koopa.

Level 8 Complete


	9. Level 9

Sorry it was so long since update.

Enjoy

* * *

**L**e**v**e**l 9 - st**a**rt**

**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!**

Bowser let out a groan as the spear arced across his chest. He quickly turned to prepare for another thrust. Johnny had taken a few steps forward and sent another thrust towards Bowser's neck. Bowser threw himself away from the pirate, and landed near the railing of the mid deck.

"That really hurt you know." Bowser said as he rubbed the gash in his shell.

"Oh? Did it? I apologize then. I wasn't trying to hurt you; I was trying to maim you." Johnny's voice was pure acid. Again Johnny lashed out and the spear hit Bowser right in his center. The blow was strong enough to break the railing he was leaning up against and sent him to the main deck below.

"Ahh!" Bowser yelled as the railing gave way. His only thoughts were, _not the stomach, not the stomach. _Bowser let out another big groan as the pain from earlier today resurfaced. He regained his footing as fast as he could but it was just wasted effort, for Johnny was just walking down the steps.

"First you threaten me, and then insult me and my crew, and finally you start bustin' up my ship. I think when I finally catch up to that small ship I'll shoot you out of the cannon to bring it down. You're certainly big enough." Johnny started laughing, the idea in his head being acted out in real life.

But the laughs didn't last for long as Johnny, ever the opportunist, took another thrust at Bowser when he thought his defenses were down.

He didn't catch meat, or even shell for that matter, with his attack. Bowser had seen through it because Bowser would have used the same thing to get the upper hand. He had thrown himself to the side and let loose a fireball.

Johnny caught it with his spear and deflected it. He let out another attack which Bowser barely avoided. He didn't stop and let Bowser catch his breath. He continued to hail as many thrusts as he could Bowser's way.

On what looked like his home strike, Bowser let loose a fresh flow of fire. This caused Johnny to whip defensively and bring his spear closer to his side. Bowser took the opportunity as fast as his feet could move.

He closed the small gap between the two fighters and planted his large foot up against the smaller fighter and kicked as hard as he could, this sent Johnny barreling down the deck. Johnny dug his spear into the ship to stop himself before he rolled off the ship.

Johnny raised himself and stretched his neck; a few pops could be heard. The spear was still in the ship so he took the opportunity to stretch his arms as well. He then plucked it out and did a mad sprint towards Bowser.

Knowing Johnny would strike in the center again Bowser waited for the chance to counter. The long strike came just like he knew it would and he sidestepped. As soon as the spearhead was past he grabbed it with his right and punched Johnny in the face with his left.

Though the punch was not a light one the dazed pirate didn't let go of his weapon. Bowser decided it was time to test his grip strength as he proceeded to lift up the spear and its owner and bash them into various things around the ship.

After several hits Bowser let go of the spear and let Johnny fly into the main mast of the ship. The sturdy mast not even giving a creak noise as the pirate hit full force. Johnny slid down the mast where he stayed for several seconds until the prolonged daze wore off. He even still had the spear in his hands.

Bowser could hear Johnny's breathing pick up and he seen how fast he picked himself up. The once cool blue hue was now gone replaced with a bright rage red. Bowser remembered this from all those years ago. Johnny was now a lot more dangerous.

"Well I want you to know," Johnny dusted himself off. "You brought this upon yourself."

"What exactly did I bring?"

"A world of pain and torment."

"Is that why your face is red? I thought it was because you were embarrassed."

Johnny let out a growl and charged. He swung wildly as he just wanted to harm the koopa. No more thoughts of a clean kill were on his mind. Only a brutal painful way of ending a life. Bowser tried his best to fend off the blows but one came after the other so quickly he was taking hits.

Johnny started to pull his hits a little and the tips started scraping and cutting Bowser's shell and skin. The attacks started to push Bowser back towards the upper deck. As he hit the wall he could only endure. Still the blows rained down on him and then finally he had had enough. He caught the smallest window and let out a great fireball.

The fireball tossed Johnny to the tip of the bow. He almost went over but deflected the attack by sinking his trident into the ship and bending it slightly. As it vaulted into the sky Bowser let out many smaller ones. Johnny batted them aside as he made his way back to Bowser.

"Are you finished yet?" Johnny asked. "I'm getting tired of your lack of ability."

"I'm getting there, you can't rush perfection." Bowser stretched his neck. "But then again I don't need much to beat you."

Johnny started to shake violently. He let out a roar and dropped his spear. He abruptly turned and started towards the bow again. When he hit the tip he stopped. His head craned down towards and his hands latched on to the point. With a grunt and a heave he ripped it right off the ship.

As it came over his head he became unbalanced and fell. But Johnny was quickly back on his feet and he hoisted the spear tip at chest level.

"You're kidding right?" Bowser asked, unsure if the deranged pirate was serious.

Johnny simply whistled. This brought what few blues that had made it back on the ship into Bowser's field of vision. They grappled with him and held him seemingly in place. Johnny took this chance to run and impale his target.

Bowser fared well with the blues, as they weren't any stronger now than when he threw them off moments earlier. It wasn't long after Johnny whistled that they were back in the cold ocean below. By the time he turned his attention back towards Johnny it was almost too late.

He turned his body to try and brace the blow, but noticed the incredibly sharp looking pointy end. He wrapped his hands around the tip as best he could but Johnny's sheer momentum and the weight of the object overpowered him a little.

Bowser felt a hard jab just below his chest. Then a painful sting that followed immediately. His breathing picked up as the pain coursed through his body. He gasped as he felt a warm wet substance touch his closest hand. He summoned all his strength and moved Johnny back, tilted the giant spear down, and let loose another fireball. The fireball smacked Johnny right in the face and knocked him back and down to the deck.

Now that he didn't have to worry about Johnny for a few minutes he took the tip and bashed in parts of the ship before he launched it into the ocean. Bowser closed his eyes and reached a hand up towards his chest where he had been hit. Silently wishing that what he felt wasn't what he thought it was.

His hand touched something warm and wet again. He lifted his hand up to his face and slowly opened his eyes. His hand was covered in blood, his blood. He looked down at his chest, at the wound that let flow his blood.

"Oh, I was really hoping to not bleed today. But what can you do?" Bowser asked himself.

"You could bleed out for all I care." Came a strained voice, Johnny's voice.

"I know, but I wasn't asking you."

Johnny got to his feet slowly as the previous blow still affected him. He touched his face to check the damage inflicted, but it wasn't horribly bad. He looked at Bowser and noticed the new damage to his ship. He was missing a little bit of railing, the stairs going up to the upper deck, and the walls had been caved in.

"Been having fun destroying my ship?" Johnny asked. His voiced made him sound like he was parched.

"Not as much as I should have been having," Bowser indicated his chest. "It would be a much more enjoyable event, but now I'm bleeding."

"Well if you didn't go about threatening and insulting. Maybe, just maybe, you'd be in semi-perfect health."

"Had you simply done what I asked, then we wouldn't be having this conversation, beaten and bruised, about who was right and who was wrong. But no, let's duke it out cause that'll keep your ship in one piece."

"What do you want Bowser?"

"I want you to quit chasing that ship."

"I can't just up and quit, I've got my crew to think about."

"Then you aren't seeing the bigger picture."

"What could possibly be the bigger picture here?"

"What's the one thing you lack trying to pirate the waters between Rogueport and Peach's kingdom?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

Bowser just stared at the pirate for a second. Let out a sigh and explained anyway. "You're missing regular traffic."

"What do you mean?"

"Just how many ships have you caught in the past three months?"

Johnny didn't answer he just looked around a little, trying his hardest to avoid it.

"Ok, how about in the last year?"

Johnny opened his mouth then closed it. Opened it again and closed it again. Thought real hard about it and opened his mouth again. "None."

"And you know why?"

"Please, if you can muster the sheer weight of the intelligence, tell me."

"Because you only have one ship to attack, and just like many times before, today it would make it away from you."

"Only if a rather large annoyance wasn't here."

"Oh I'm sure Bobbery would pull some sort of crazy stunt and get out. Enough about that though, why don't you pirate more populous places."

"I'd rather not have our plumber friend come after me. I'm not a big fan of losing to that man."

"Join the club. Let me tell you what. You leave Bobbery's ship alone and I'll leave your ship in one piece. Sound like a deal?"

"I could have sworn we've been over this already."

"Well think of it this way then. For one thing, you're about to lose your ship. Another would be that you're about to lose your life. Lastly would be that your crew would then be helpless. Short, sweet, and to the point wouldn't you say?"

"And you think you could make all of this happen?"

"I know I can, I would just rather not."

"Why not? Has the big bad Bowser finally taken a stand against his own villainy?"

"Please, it's just that doing so would waste my time and my time is rather precious to me at this point."

"So what would you have me do Bowser? Call my men and just turn around?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Eh, why not?" Johnny ran his hand across his face and let out a deep sigh. He walked over to the railing and yelled at his minions. "Alright boys, double time, we're getting out of here."

"Can I get some of that brandy from you?"

"Certainly," When the first blue hit the deck Johnny ordered him to get the brandy he was saving.

"Again, ow," Bowser said as he looked at his wound. "I've never had my shell cut before."

"Well there's a first time for everything."

The blue returned with a half bottle of brandy.

"Is that all we have left?" Johnny asked the blue. The blue simply nodded. "Sorry Bowser, looks like you won't be getting much.

Bowser walked over to Johnny and took the bottle. He popped the cork and just poured it all on his chest. "Ahhhhhhhhh! It's like its on fire!"

"I wish you would have told me you wanted first aid, we do keep kits on board for just such an occasion." Bowser handed the bottle back to Johnny and all he could do was shake his head. "A perfectly good half bottle, wasted."

The two just stood in silence while the blues got back on the deck. It didn't take long as the ship filled up and was ready to go. Bowser walked over to the rail and turned.

"You're just going to turn and leave?"

"Of course, I'm almost out of brandy. Can't be a proper pirate without my brandy."

"If you say so." Bowser laughed

A short time passed as the ship pulled a 180 and was heading in the opposite direction of rogueport. Bowser stood guard at the very back and just watched. When he thought it best he leaped off the back of the ship and started to make his way back towards his ride. When Johnny's ship was into the horizon Bowser launched a fireball towards Bobbery's.

The ship started to slow, being close to the other horizon it was hard to tell, and turn around. Bowser spent the next three hours wondering if he would even make it back to the ship, wondering if some great sea monster would drag him under. His thoughts silenced as he touched ship and the crewmen dragged him onto the deck.

He didn't even get up, he just laid there. There was a slight pain in his back, a large pain on his chest. His muscles were sore from all the swimming and he was tired. He wasn't getting up for a while.

"Well I didn't think you'd be coming back." Bobbery said with high spirits.

"Thank you so much . . . for all the confidence." Bowser didn't even lift his head to answer.

"Do you need anything?"

"Other than sleep," Bowser rocked to his side, "Something to patch me up with."

When the onlookers seen the gash and the hole they all gasped. They whispered and pointed. Bobbery ordered a first aid kit from one of the sailors but it wouldn't have mattered to Bowser. He was already out. The swim, the fight, and the blood loss; Bowser didn't have much left in him. His eyes closed and the darkness took him.

**L**e**v**e**l 9 - E**n**D**


	10. Level 10

Sorry for such a long update time. Again if at any time, you can help me make my work better please tell me.

* * *

LeveL 10 – Start

Bowser awoke the next day – he assumed it was the next day as the sun beat down on him – in pain and groggy. He just lay on his side thinking about whether or not to chance the pain. He drew a deep breath and rolled onto his stomach, tender. The pain was as it was the previous day. He got up in time to see the sun on the horizon.

"About time you woke up ya big lug. Thought we was gonna have to send for a doctor when we hit port." A passing sailor said.

"Yeah, and we weren't about to foot the bill either," said another.

The sailors laughed, more out of gratefulness than any spite. The previous night was spent doctoring their hero as best they could. The sailor carried on without stopping though, their job was never done and all that.

Bowser got to a sitting position and snorted, "You're welcome." He lumbered himself up to his feet fighting for his balance somewhat. His head felt foggy and he seemed a bit woozy. "Woah, what did you give me?"

"The best damn medicine we could find." Came Bobbery's voice above him. "Of course it wasn't much so when just used a lot of alcohol. You may be suffering from a hangover."

Bowser craned his neck and blocked off the sun from his eyes. "Well did I survive?"

"We haven't made port yet, we may still get lucky." Bobbery just shook his head a little before turning around to his cabin. "I'm not ungrateful Bowser, but you don't seem the type to accept heartfelt thanks."

"Oh I'll accept thanks, with a reward if possible. I also accept money, items, lifetime loyalty, and unending obedience. What? No dice?" Bobbery didn't say a word, even as he closed the door to his room. "I'll take a thank you then!" Bowser yelled.

After a few seconds it was clear he wasn't about to get it. He decided the best thing to do was limber up a bit. He didn't want to be sluggish when they reached Rogueport. He wondered just how much longer it would be. He seen one of the sailors swabbing the deck and ask him.

"Hey! How much longer?" Bowser semi-yelled.

"Till what?" Asked the sailor.

"Till we hit Rogueport."

"A few hours."

"A few hours? I thought bobbery said we'd reach it this evening."

The sailor chuckled, "You do know what time it is right?

"No, what?"

"It's already six..."

"In the morn-"

"Evening"

How long had he slept? That was the thought running through his mind now. He'd slept right past the morning and afternoon. But wait...

"If we were supposed to get there this evening," He looked towards the bow. "Why can't I see anything?"

"The cap'n's rescue set our plans back a bit. We'll get there at night which is the best time to arrive."

"Night huh? So I'm good for a few more hours?" Bowser thought a bit more sleep would do him well.

"I hope you're not thinkin' about getting some more sleep. In fact, don't even think about it. I'm not gonna move your fat shell to swab the deck." He didn't wait for any comeback as he went back to work.

"Hey!" Bowser held out a hand, but he let it drop. "Too tired to argue." And that was that.

Bowser thought about how the time was passing much quicker than he thought. Almost three days ago it seemed like this little adventure would take forever. Now he only had a few short hours left before he reached his destination. He decided to go on the upper deck for a view.

When Bowser got to the top he took in a great breath. Sea air, it wasn't that bad. He liked it, he liked the water, and he liked the sailing. But his fascination would have to wait for another day. He ran through what would happen once he got into port. His thoughts didn't run quite so positively. Hopefully just a few hours to find Frankly, then he could be on his way to the next bit of the world.

The time passed quickly as his thoughts wandered about globetrotting. Soon the bright blue sky was replaced by an orange. Then that orange turned back to a dark blue with speckles of light for all the world to see. As Bowser's attention shifted from his thoughts to the brilliant night sky a sailor yelled for him.

"HEY! Get your stuff ready if you have any. We're about to go into to port." The koopa sailor yelled.

But Bowser never took his eyes off the sky. He just waved the sailor on. Within half an hour they were docked and the mission at hand came back to him almost immediately. Bowser took a deep breath and started down the stairs to continue his journey. He wasn't even close to the ramp when Bobbery called for him.

"Bowser, a word?" Bobbery waited outside his door.

"What is it?" Bowser asked.

"One of my sailors came to me after you inspected the engine. Said something about your minions being able to help my engine?"

"So first you blow up on me for ridiculing your work and now you want my troopas' help with making it better?"

Bobbery just stared then, "Yes,"

"Alright, got pen and paper?"

"Wait, just like that?" Bobbery sounded concerned

"Oh yeah. Besides, when it's time for me to make my return trip back to the Mushroom Kingdom I will be expecting a free ride and all that."

"Ah, I was wondering why you seemed so generous. Follow me; I have some stationary in my quarters."

Bowser was handed some paper and a pen and began writing a letter to his advisor, Kammy. It was fairly lengthy and he signed it as eloquently as possible. He made a quick once over for neatness and then slid the finished product over to Bobbery.

"Now just hand this to Kammy when you get back," Bowser told him, "And my engineering corps will get to work on it. It may take them a day to finish so be sure to plan for some downtime."

"Thank you Bowser," Bobbery's eyes showed a softness but for a second. Then it was back to all business. "See you next time then."

Bowser let a smile appear on his face, "Yeah, next time." He left Bobbery to his work, though he doubted there was much to do with his sailors clearing the ship. He exited off the ramp

In Rogueport at last, Bowser thought. Now all he had to do was find Frankly and he could get back to what he set out to do. Not knowing where he was heading, or even who would know where to look he took his first steps onto dry land for his real adventure.


	11. Level 11

**LEVEL 11 StArT  
**

As Bowser made his way up the steps into the main part of town and thought struck him. The thought was that he was lost, despite how much momentum he seemed to just have. Making it as far as the central square he stops to look around. Noticing the drudge and the dark Bowser felt right at home, though he thought it would be better with some dungeons and maybe even a river of magma.

Even looking around he didn't see many people. Late at night but the bar was still open. Thinking that most people are either passed out somewhere or at the bar Bowser makes his way into the establishment. A quick look shows a crowded place with a single empty take and one busted chair at the bar. Bowser hops on the barstool as lightly as possible when the bartender comes his way.

"What can I get ya?" asked the kindly bartender.

"I'm looking for somebody, somebody that lives here, think you can help me out?" Bowser replied.

"Well son I can only tell you so much. Believe it or not, not everyone in this town comes to my place."

"I'm looking for an old goomba. Goes by the name of Frankly."

"Ah, you're looking for Frankly huh?" The bartender set the glass he was cleaning down. "I can help you there."

"So…" Bowser trailed off.

"Well the thing about this town is that coins make it much easier on people around here to tell the truth. We all enjoy getting something for something. Understand?" The bartender pushed his drooping glasses back up to his face.

"Yeah I understand," Bowser digs around inside his shell for some coins. He comes out with about 50. "Buy a round for the house, on me."

"That's the spirit." The bartender cracked a smile and took Bowser's money. He put it in the register and filled drinks for everyone. "Get 'em now before they're gone boys"

A roar came from the others in the bar as they rushed to get the few drinks that were up there. Some fists flew and some drinks spilled. Bowser took a stray blow after a few minutes and that was when the fighting stopped. He rose quickly from his seat and turned on his brave attacker. It was a bandit that quickly dropped what was left of a broken chair to the floor.

Bowser let out a great roar which silenced and stopped the entire room, maybe even the entire town. After the walls stopped shaking and patrons could hear once more they became calm. The bandit that had struck Bowser had frozen in place with fear. The large koopa stood over him like a tower. He grabbed the bandit by the neck and carried him to the door. Bowser opened the door and deposited the bandit right outside.

"No drinks for you!" Bowser said then let loose another roar. The roar was possibly louder than the first. The small bandit so overcome with fear passed out. "Humph," was all Bowser could say as he closed the door and went back to his stool.

"So," he said loudly, not that he was loud but the room was still silent. "Frankly, know where I can find him?"

"You can usually find him at his house. He lives in the east district. His house is the second one you'll see so you shouldn't get lost." Podley was reaching down to get some towels to clean up the mess. "and if you need anything else, anything at all, you're always welcome back here for some more drinks and info."

"Yeah, I bet I am." Bowser got up and walked out the door. As soon as he stepped out he noticed the patron he "helped" out. He hadn't moved so Bowser stepped over the poor guy. Bowser made his way to east district. The way clearly painted as podley's place was north and the pier south. He found the second house and gave it a knock. No one answered. It was late at night and Frankly didn't sound like the kinda goomba that just walttz around in the middle of the night. He knocked again, with a bit more fervor this time. Again there was no one who answered.

Flustered bowser started to pound on the door. He assumed that Frankly was just a heavy sleeper. He knocked for several seconds before stopping. Still no answer came and some people in the alley were giving him weird looks.

"Ah, so you're here to see professor Frankly." A voice called to Bowser's side. It was Bobbery. "what could you possibly want with our scholarly acquaintance?"

"Bobbery. I'm off to set my roots in places around the world. I've heard that maybe, just maybe, this Frankly character would have a map of the world. Since I lack my own it would help me a great deal. You wouldn't happen to know where he is would you?"

"That's quite an undertaking," Bobbery said with a laugh. "When I was home a week ago Frankly had told me that he was going off to poshley heights. Apparently he got the museum curator to let him study everything in the museum much closer than what is usually allowed for people."

"Well how do I get to Poshley heights?" Bowser asked.

"You have to take the train, but that in itself is going to be a harder task than you would think."

"Why is that?"

Bobbery continued walking. It was late and he was tired. "You'll see. Tomorrow go to the north exit of the west side of town and you'll find out. Allow me this one warning. Don't cause trouble. There are certain people who deal with troublemakers in the west side."

Bowser cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean certain people? Is there something special about the train?" But Bobbery didn't even attempt to answer his questions. He just closed the door to his house with a very audible locking noise coming after.

Bowser grumbled to himself. I bet the plumber never had to coax anything out of anyone, he thought. But his chest still hurt. His stomach was empty. He was still tired. Best to retire back to the inn.

It would be a new day tomorrow. Half a week gone by and he has barely started his journey. Not quite what the great king expected really. But some food and what he hoped was a nice soft bed will lead him to better things tomorrow. Little did he know that tomorrow was going to hurt a lot like the last few days for him.


	12. Level 12

Level 12

Bowser awoke the next morning with stiff joints. Well he woke every morning since he set out with stiff joints. The addition of a bed this time around made them seem less stiff. And... well... It was more like afternoon when he got up as well. The wounds had apparently taken more out of the koopa than he realized. He got up and stretched. Wincing at the popping that he could hear. He let out a sigh of relief when nothing hurt, except his chest of course.

He made his way down the stairs and there was the diligent barkeep, Podley, at work. _Does he ever sleep?_ Bowser asked himself when he seen him.

"Ah Bowser, good to see you up. I was afraid I was gonna have to call the funeral home." Podley's face didn't show much of any change in emotion. It was the glasses Bowser supposed. Made the face damn near unreadable.

"Why is that? Did I make an awful racket in my sleep? I would think that the kind of people that live in this town would make noise much worse than I." Bowser started to say, but Podley cut him off.

"It wasn't how much noise you were or weren't making. It was the hours. It's almost evening. Was afraid you weren't going to be up in time to pay tonight's room fee. I'd hate to displace a dying patron."

"uh huh." Bowser much doubted that. The king remembered what he had heard tomorrow and changed the subject to something that would benefit himself. "Tell me about the train. I won't have any trouble getting a ride will I?

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho, going up to the heights hmm? I would suggest you mind your manners and try not to cause a scene till after you get on the train and it's moving. The piantas don't take well to troublemakers." Bowser rolled his eyes at Podley's words. The barkeep either didn't see or let it pass as he continued. "You'll need a train pass to ride. You'll have to get a pass from the piantas. You'll have to be in the Boss's good favor to get said pass. They don't like outsiders. I can only remember one outsider getting one in the last several years. Nice man that Mario."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Bowser roared. "That damned plumber got one from this boss?"

"Oh yes, didn't even have to wait too long."

"There's a waiting period?"

"Oh yes, it can be as long as a year."

"Can I bypass that somehow?

"Oh yes, just jingle some coins in front of them. Makes the world turn easier afterall.

"And if I don't want to let go on my coins?"

At that Podley just continued to clean a glass. As if though deep in thought, each swipe of cloth on glass was slow and deliberate. He put the glass down before he put a rag sized hole in it. He cleared his throat. "Go to the west side of town. You'll see a very clear difference between it and the rest of the town. They do that through sheer muscle and manpower. I can offer you no more than what I've given you. Good luck, hopefully you'll come back to stay in my inn again in one piece." And like that the conversation was finished. Podley grabbed another glass and got to cleaning.

Bowser harrumphed but let it go. Gave the inn one last look and went on his way towards his next destination. He hadn't taken a single step through the archway when he seen what Podley had meant. Flowers, clean streets, no shady characters around, a tasteful fountain. But he noticed the supposed "muscle" walking around. Big tough looking piantas. Nothing he couldn't handle, but where there were a few henchmen there were at least a hundred more. Bowser wrote the book on henchman placement. So instead of confronting the 2 directly he made his way to the train.

There was only one other exit out of the west side so he thought that must be where the train was. Before him, through the exit, was fields of green as far as the eye could see and a very fancy looking train. Somewhat ornate, if a little small Bowser made his way up to what he thought was the boarding platform. Before he got too close he was stopped by a lakitu.

"Whoa, hold on sir. I'm gonna have to see your pass before you can ride I'm afraid." The attendant extended his hand waiting.

"Pass? I have to have a pass to ride this thing?" Bowser asked, already disliking where this is going.

"Yes sir, nobody gets on this train without a pass. If you don't have one I'm afraid you're out of luck."

"How do I get one?"

"That I'm afraid, is something I can't tell you."

Bowser didn't like the sound of that. "why not," He asked already hating the answer

"Because I can't. Please leave sir, you are holding up the line." The attendant pointed beyond Bowser.

Bowser turned his head to look at this supposed line. No one. When he turned back the attendant was gone accompanied by a slam of a train door. "Should have known." He decided it best to find one of the piantas and "persuade" them to tell him where he could find a pass. Or the person holding the pass. Made no difference to him.

As Bowser walked back through he noticed one of the gang members at a door to some parlor. He strolled up and asked him how his day was going.

"HEY YOU! Tell me where I can get a train pass," He yelled at the doorman.

"Yoos talkin' ta me?" The doorman said trying to stare the great lizard down.

"I don't see anyone else around here, so if you're done being deaf, blind, and dumb I would tell me where I can get a train pass. I'm running behind schedule as it and I'm very upset."

"I'd watch my mouth if I's was yoos. This here be Frankies turf, he don't take kindly to loud mouths." The doorman started walking towards bowser, fists balled.

Bowser threw out a hand and grabbed the pianta by the nose. He squeezed real hard and pulled the guy down to the ground. The pianta was looking up slightly with all four limbs on the ground, making a discomforted noise.

"Now listen, buddy, pal, friend... all I want is a train pass." Bowser gave the nose another tight squeeze. "You can do that can't you."

The Pianta howled in pain. "Alright, alright. I'll tells ya. Just let go o' my nose." Bowser let go and the doorman backed up a bit tenderly touching his nose.

"I'm waiting." Bowser said tapping one of his feet.

"Ow ow ow ow. Alright looks. Yous goes to the item shop and tells the dame in there that Big Joe said to let you through." He pointed in the general direction of the item shop. "She'll let yous through, but I'll be seeing you again real soon. Boss don't like people who try to strong arm in on his territory."

"Your boss?" Bowser asked. "Well if he's as tough as you it won't be a problem" He chuckled a little. "besides, I'm only looking for a pass." _Stars above I sound like a train obsessed maniac. _Bowser thought to himself. "Well thanks for the directions, I'll be on my way."

However, rogueport isn't very big so he really wasn't on his way for long. He stepped inside the shop and the attendant started towards him. She had just started into the sales pitch when Bowser held up a hand.

"Not here for that. Ugh what was it... I just spoke to him. Aha. Big Joe said to let me through." Bowser waited for a response but the attendant just stood there. About a minute went by. Then two. They just stared at eat other, it was really awkward. "Um... so.. you're gonna let me through?"

"Oh uh, yeah, I mean, I suppose I could, you know, let you through or something. Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmm." She just keep going, like something froze. Bowser snapped his fingers a few times to get her attention. "Oh, what was I saying?"

"Letting me through to see the boss, urgent business and whatnot"

"Oh right," She went to the counter and hit a button. "All right, just go to the back wall and you can go through."

Bowser heard a click and his eyes centered in on the middle of the back wall. He put his hands up against it and pushed. It popped out just like a regular door. Only that door was a bit smaller than himself. The piantas had to be able to fit through here, and they were almost as big as him. He turned and slung an apologetic look back at the attendant and the threw himself through the doorway as fast and as hard as he could. He only dislodged a few bricks.

Quite happy with himself Bowser continued on undaunted. Seeing as how there was only one way to go, unless there were more hidden/secret/trap doors around, he went up the stairs and into the building. Without knocking first because well, he's the koopa king, he's above that sorta thing.

The room was nice and clean looking also mostly empty. Toward the back wall stood a desk. A henchman on either side and a chair facing him. It's occupant obviously not very excited about someone just barging in on him. He was the boss of the gang around here and he demanded respect, no one is above that sorta thing to him.

"I take it from you sitting," Bowser started. "that you're the boss around here." More of a statement than a question.

"That's right. You got a lotta guts to just barge into my place." Franky answered. A slight vein popped on his forehead.

"What can I say, I'm more for the direct route. When I want something I work to get it. No sidequests for me I'm afraid."

"So," Franky pushed the chair back as he stood up. He started walking around the desk. "What could I possibly help you with?" He asked as he stood right in front of Bowser.

Now Bowser noted one thing. This guy was confident. Not the same confidence the guard outside had. That was just a group thug mentality. This was a different kind of confidence. The kind that came from repeatedly putting down those around you that sought your share in the world. Someone who was tough, someone who ate nails for breakfast and crapped out barbed wire.

"Well I'm glad that yo-" Bowser started to say. Until he felt a very large fist connect with his face. Time slowed down for him. He felt himself fall back. He felt his spikes bounce off the floor. He landed in a heap on the floor. He didn't move for a second.

"Where are the people with respect? Where are the people who work their way up?" Franky knew his boys wouldn't answer, they didn't think much. He let out a sigh, "all I get is the punks who thinks theys can get whatever they want with some physical strength."

"What a hypocritical thing to say," Bowser said from his heap on the ground. "You rule these streets with an iron fist and you don't expect people to react with the same?" Bowser made a tsk tsk noise. "For shame, maybe you should just give up."

"You want a 'nother helpin' of pain koopa breath." Less a question and more of just foretelling. He started towards Bowser.

Bowser swung himself up fast enough to cushion another fast swing from the crimelord. _Feels like the plumbers' hammers_ he thought to himself after blocking a few. He was backing up when finally his walls hit sheet rock. No where to go and the incoming blows would not stop. He grabbed one of franky's hands to slow the blows and let loose with an up close and personal stream of fire.

Franky recoiled and kicked and jerked to get away. Bowser held on for a while until some feet kicked off his wound on his chest. Bowser let go of franky's hand and let out a sharp exhale of breath resulting in a fireball. It hit one of the henchmen on the way out of the building.

Now with both combatants rubbing various parts of their bodies, either for the burning or the pain, time was taken to notice that the building was on fire. Franky yelled for his remaining minion to get in gear and put out the fire

"Oh, I'm gonna enjoy put'n you in da ground you big sticking sack of sh-" Franky said.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?" Yelled a woman from the doorway. Pink and pianta looking and from how franky coiled at the sound of her voice, the pants wearer in the relationship. (which Bowser noted that piantas wore no pants only those hula skirt things)

"Uh, honey, uh, sugar pop. I wasn't expecting you to be back so early. Well you see my bubbly frou-frou, this jerk here," He points at bowser. "he thinks he can get himself a train pass without my useless side quests. I can't be having that and so I-"

"LET HIM DESTROY THE HOUSE!?" She walked over to franky and started whacking him on his noggin. "Now you are gonna clean this up, right this instant."

Bowser smiled. Thinking this has a familiar ring to back home. "Reminds me of mario and peach." He said. Not very loudly but loud enough.

"Whoas there, did yous say Mario? Do you knows mario? Franky asked. Bowser's word temporarily stopping his ladies attacks.

"Stars above, does he meddle in everything? Yes I know him. I've known him since he was a baby unfortunately."

"Well why didn't you say so in the first place." The lady spoke up finally. "Me and franky here owe him for a lot. You should have just said you were a friend of his. Would have made this house destroying a bit quicker, or not at all. Now franky, you get this guy a train pass for all the trouble you've put me through. Then we can start on cleaning this place up... and finding Maurice, if he landed somewhere in rogueport.

"Yes dimply bear, whateva you say." Franky got up and went to his desk. Pulled out a few drawers in search for the train pass and found it after the third time. "Heres yous goes. Now get outta heres.

"And send Mario our regards" The lady spoke up.

Bowser made some noncommital uh-huhs and yeah sures as he left as quickly as possible. He passed back through the storefront without a word or a glance to the shopkeep. He looked at the sun in the sky. Not much time left in the day. It was nearly evening and Bowser just felt spent. Never, **NEVER** had he felt like he was being held back for some reason. Like fate was conspiring against him. In less than a week he's been blown up, stabbed, thrown around, thrown around some more, and been hit by fists like sledgehammers. Now all he needs is to be poisoned, shot, and drowned a few times. Bowser chuckled at his dark humor.

But with pass in hand and some resolve in his backbone he set off towards the train. Lets see that spineless worker turn me away now, he thought.

Level 12 END


End file.
